


the question

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: robbie has something he needs to ask





	the question

Robbie had a great plan how he'd propose on their hike, high on the mountain.

But they'd gotten a little too tipsy, sipping wine on the porch of their rented cottage, and he had waited so long to ask already.

He was a little nervous but mainly excited.

"So, Daisy, we've been together a while-"

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, I know, let me say-"

"Are you breaking up with me?!"

"What?"

He laughed, taking her glass and setting it aside."No, where did you even get that?"

He got down on one knee. Her eyes widened.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
